1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamp assemblies and, particularly, to a clamp assembly for clamping injection molding component.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding machines are commonly used to manufacture plastic components, such as plastic lens, lens barrel etc. These injection molding components are usually taken out of the injection molding machine using a clamp after being molded. Because the melted plastic adjacent to the molding material inlet of the injection molding machine solidifies slowly, and usually remains liquid state when the injection molding component is taken out of the injection molding machine, the melted plastic adjacent to the molding material inlet may forms a string connecting to the injection molding component. The string is not benefit for taking out of the injection molding component from the injection molding machine.
What is needed, therefore, is a clamp assembly for clamping injection molding component with a cutter blade to overcome the above-described problem.